


Kerzenlicht

by Gepo



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7088146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gepo/pseuds/Gepo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dies ist ein Märchen! Ein kleines Märchen über Prinz Seto und Prinz Katsuya, zwei Adoptivbrüder, für die es nicht leicht ist, ihr Leben zu teilen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kerzenlicht

Es war einmal ein König, der hatte zwei Söhne. Er hatte beide so lieb, dass er sich nicht entscheiden konnte, welcher von beiden ihm auf den Thron folgen solle. Der Ältere zeigte sich intelligent, er beherrschte Finanzen und Gesetze, doch war kühl und glatt wie ein Aal. Der Jüngere hingegen war von überragender Güte und von den Untertanen geliebt, doch sein Temperament vergleichbar mit dem eines jungen Hundes. So entschied der König eine Prüfung zu stellen, auf dass sich einer von ihnen als würdiger als der andere erweise.

Er rief seine beiden Söhne zu sich und sagte zu ihnen: „Meine Kinder, ich bin grau. Das Alter nagt an meinen Knochen. So lasset mich die Würde meines Amtes an einen von euch weitergeben. Jeder von euch solle einen Silbertaler erhalten. Ich wünsche, dass ihr mir bis zum Abend die Halle füllet mit dem, was jeder Herrscher seinem Volk zu geben vermögen solle.“

Beide erhielten ihren Taler und zogen in die Länder hinaus.

Der Ältere ritt seinen braunen Hengst, während sein brünettes Haar im Winde sich wog und seine blauen Augen glänzten wie der Himmel selbst. Er lenkte seinen Weg durch die Wälder, durch die Dörfer, die vorgefertigten Pfade entlang, immer auf der Suche nach einer Eingebung. Schließlich erblickte er hinter einem Hügel ein weites Feld, das Korn schwer im Herbste stehend. Er kaufte dieses, die Wagen und die Zugpferde noch dazu und stellte die Bauerssöhne für den Tag ein. Und noch bevor die fünfte Stunde verstrichen war, hatte er die Halle gefüllt.

So trat er vor den Vater: „Mein König, ich habe eure Aufgabe erfüllt. Ich habe den Silbertaler gegeben und die Halle mit dem gefüllt, was jeder gute Herrscher seinem Volk zu geben vermögen solle. Denn ohne Nahrung ist das Volk kein Volk mehr und jeder Herrscher hat für die Zeit der Not gewappnet zu sein.“

Der Vater nickte lächelnd und ließ mit dem Korn der Halle die Speicher füllen.

Als die Nacht schon hereingebrochen war und die Sonne ihre letzten Strahlen schon verlischen ließ, ritt auch der Jüngste wieder ins Schlosse ein. Er trat vor den König, legte ihm den Silbertaler in die Hand und führte ihn zur Halle.

„Dies hat mir ein Dörfler geschenkt.“, sprach er und zog eine Kerze aus seinem Umhang. Er zündelte sie am Feuer des Kamines des Nebenzimmers und trat in die Halle.

Sogleich erleuchtete alles Dunkel und jede noch so entfernte Ecke tauchte aus seinem finsteren Gefängnis, während er sie in die Mitte des Raumes brachte.

„Was ein Herrscher seinem Volk zu geben vermögen solle…“, flüsterte er, während sein Schatten an der Wand tanzte und kein Laut sonst die Stille durchbrach, „…ist das Licht der Hoffnung und der Liebe.“

 

 

„Wie kannst du nur!“, schrie Seto und schlug dem Jungen die Wange rot, „Liebe und Hoffnung?“, er ignorierte die Tränen, die die Wangen seines Bruders hinunter rannen, „Ein elender Träumer bist du! Und ein dummer noch dazu! Das Volk mag dich lieben, so lange keine Verantwortung auf deinen Schultern liegt, doch der erste Fehlentscheid wird dir den Kopf kosten. Wenn nicht unserer ganzen Familie die Schande. Du ruinierst uns alle!“

„Aber, Bruder…“, der Blonde schmiegte sich an den Arm des Älteren, „Wie kann ich denn schon fehlen mit dir an meiner Seite?“

Die zornerfüllten Augen bohrten sich direkt durch sein schweres Herz.

„Mit mir an deiner Seite? Mir?“, die Stimme hob sich, „Wie kannst du es wagen! Ich soll säen und arbeiten, damit du die Früchte erntest? Wage solch Wort nicht noch einmal!“

„Bruder, Bruder, willst du mich fallen lassen?“, sein Kopf drückte sich an die starke Brust des Brünetten, „Die Schlucht ist bodenlos… was soll ich ohne dich tun?“

Ein tiefes Seufzen entrang der wutbebenden Kehle.

„Mein Bruder?“

„Ach, mein Kleiner… die Trauer hat von meinem Herzen Besitz ergriffen. Ich hatte fest mit Vaters Vertrauen gerechnet. Seine Absage ist sein Bruch mit mir.“

„So darfst du nicht denken!“, entfleuchte dem Jüngeren, „Oh, Bruder, bitte nicht. Seine Liebe bleibt dir sicher…“

„Nein.“, er wandte den Blick zum Fenster, „Es zeigt mir nur noch einmal, dass ich kein wahrer Sohn bin. Du weißt, ich wurde nur unter die Fittiche genommen, weil meine Eltern mich hier zurückließen.“

„Bitte, halte deinen Blick frei und offen, sei nicht starr in deinen Gedanken. Wäre das Vaters Meinung, er hätte dich doch nie nur in Erwägung gezogen. Du bist so viel Sohn, wie ich es bin.“

Ihre Arme schlossen sich umeinander.

„Ach, mein Kleiner. Sonst ist es doch nicht an mir mich so zu vergessen. Bitte entschuldige meine Worte und Taten. Die Trauer hat meine Sicht vernebelt. Ich weiß weder zu denken, noch zu handeln.“

„So lass dich trösten, mein Bruder.“

Ihre Wangen schmiegten sich aneinander, ihre Tränen benetzten die teuren Stoffe und doch erschlafften ihre Glieder sanft.

„Ach, mein Kleiner. Sag, was soll ich tun? Ich weiß nicht zu leben und nicht zu sterben. Ich weiß nicht ein noch aus. Wozu die Plackerei? Wozu die Nächte mit Büchern bei Kerzenschein, bis die Augen schmerzten? Was haben sie mir gebracht?“

„Willst du deinem Bruder denn noch länger zürnen?“

„Wie könnte ich?“, flüsterte der Ältere und schenkte seinem Kleinen eines seiner seltenen Lächeln, „Dir niemals.“

„So würdest du mir helfen? Ich weiß kein Volk zu führen, weiß keine Steuern festzusetzen, weiß kein Urteil zu fällen, wenn du nicht bei mir bist. Ich bitte, nein, ich flehe dich um Hilfe an. Regiere zusammen mit mir.“

Der Jüngere sank auf die Knie und blinzelte in langsamen Schwung seine Tränen über das ganze Auge.

„Oh bitte, mein Kleiner, erniedrige dich nicht. Du weißt doch, ich könnte dir keinen Wunsch ausschlagen und wäre er noch so töricht. Natürlich stehe ich dir beiseite.“

„Bruder, wie könnte ich dir jemals danken?“, Arme legten sich um die schlanke Taille, der blonde Kopf drückte sich an den festen Bauch.

„Ein Lächeln. Nur ein Lächeln von deinen Lippen.“

Und ein strahlendes würde ihm geschenkt.

„Doch weißt du…“, der Junge erhob sich lieblich, „Meine Lippen können mehr als lächeln.“

„Dürfte ich sie kosten?“, flüsterte der Brünette.

„Immerzu.“, bestätigte der Jüngere.

„So lasse uns sinken auf Faunas weichsten Schätze und genießen die Engelsschwingen, die uns in den Himmel emporheben.“

„Auch ich könnte dir keinen Wunsch ausschlagen…“

„Dies ist mein Wunsch.“, bestätigte der Ältere und ließ sich in die Kissen sinken.

„Ist der Abend nicht noch zu jung?“, flüsterte der Kleinere und warf einen sorgenvollen Blick zur Tür.

„Stör dich nicht daran, die zehnte Stunde ist schon angebrochen. Verriegle die Tür nur fest, ich lösche das Licht.“

So huschten sie durch den Raum und fanden einander nur Sekunden später wieder.

„Und diese Kerze?“, fragte der Blonde unsicher und wies auf den Nachttisch.

„Sie soll brennen. Keiner wird uns unser Licht nehmen.“

 

 

Und nur wenige Monde darauf befiel den Vater ein schweres Fieber.

Beide Söhne saßen an seinem Bette und hielten seine Hände, bis auch der letzte Atemzug getan war. Am Tage darauf wurde die Kunde in alle Länder getragen, dass nicht einer sondern zwei Könige regieren sollten. Und so fanden sich die Woche später auch alle Verbündeten im Schlosse ein um der Doppelkrönung beizuwohnen.

Ein rauschendes Fest, ein üppiges Mahl, wunderschöne Toiletten wurden geboten, bei denen die Damen sich selbst übertrafen. Und doch legte sich eine Stille über die Gemeinschaft, als zwei Kronen zeitgleich ihren Platz fanden und die Brüder sich den Versammelten zuwandten.

Der Jüngere nahm eine Kerze entgegen und reichte sie seinem Mitregenten, der ihr Licht entzündete.

„Wie diese Kerze…“, erhob sich seine kraftvolle Stimme, „Wie dieses Licht soll das Land mit Liebe und Wärme beherrscht sein. Und wie das Leuchten dieser Kerze gleichmäßig jede Ecke erhellt und niemals – selbst im Winde nicht – erlischt, so soll unsere Einigkeit niemals ins Flackern geraten.“, und leise, unhörbar für alle anderen als den König fügte er hinzu: „Und unsere Liebe auf immer und ewig brennen.“

Und das hallende Klatschen ehrte seine Worte.


End file.
